A Bat in time
by Scottishwarrior
Summary: This is a prequel to the Death of Batman. Batman is hit with Toymans Desegregation's beam instead of Superman and Sent into the Future.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people mad the choice in making a prequel to the Death of Batman.**

**Next chap will be up soon and the other story will continue shortly **

**Chapter 1**

**Never Forgotten**

Bruce could feel as he hit the blast of Toymans weapon hitting him as he saw everything disappear in front of him in a hazy of green. Pain seemed to be engulfing him as slowly as everything went front sight and there was nothing but blackness.

Some time later...

Batman slow started to wake as he felt someone shaking him and speaking to him "Hey. Hey wake up." Batman opened his eyes and saw a young boy with a man standing over him.

The boy and man were dressed in tatted denim and t-shirts. "Come on Batman no time to wait" and the man picked him up and draped Batman arm over his neck and began to carry him into an ally.

Still disorientated Batman could barely speak "Where..._Cough_...am I?"

"Not time got to get you hidden from them" the man replied as the boy ran ahead and pushed a brick into the wall opening a secret passage.

"Come on dad we need to move"

As the man carried Batman into the secret passage Batman he hit a small switch on the ground an the passage closed.

Few moments later...

The man placed Batman onto a chair and checked him over for injuries.

"Nothing seems to be broken" the man said as he finished examine Bruce

Bruce looked about and knew the place that they were. It was one of his auxiliary batcaves he had in all of the major cities over the world but it had decayed and most of the tech was either gone or destroyed and scattered into pieces over the entire cave.

The man walked away and went to his son and rubbed his head as he was sitting in a chair playing with some makeshift toys.

"You Batmen are always getting into trouble." The man said with humour in his voice "I'm surprised any of you are left"

Bruce's ears pricked up as he heard _Batmen _"What do you mean Batmen?" As the man turned Batman was right behind him

The man jumped "Your good haven't seen any of you do that before"

"That was cool" The boy shouted

"Where am I?"

"You must have hit you head hard. You're in Metropolis"

"Where is the League?"

"League? O you must mean the resistance" The man stated

"What do you mean resistance?"

"Yea the resistance against the Thanagrian occupation"

"When do you mean Thanagrian occupation?"

"What rock have you been living under? The Thanagrians have occupied Earth for over 60 years now" The man was confused at him asking that question

Bruce turned a walked over to a pile of tech that was lying on the floor and began to look through for anything useful.

"Wouldn't bother" the man said as he walked over to a pot and began to stir the contents "All of this tech is beyond repair" he picked up a bowl and scoped up some of the bowls content out of the put and placed it onto a makeshift tray.

"What's you na..." The man stopped as he turned to see that Batman was gone.

Metropolis rooftops (Night)...

The building had not changed much from what Bruce could tell from his position. He knew that the man was not lying about what he said. He was 60 years in the future. Bruce had always had a plan for everything not matter how unlikely it was for the events to happen.

Bruce tried to use his com but was getting nothing but static he had guessed that most of the League was wither dead or captured by the Thanagrians.

_I'll have to try and get back to Gotham and see if the Batcave is still functional _Bruce thought to him self.

"Stop" Bruce turned to the voice and saw that it was a patrol of three Thanagrians stopping a group of 6 people on the streets.

Bruce moved closer to the group to hear what was being said.

"Why are you out passed curfew?" the Thanagrian demanding to know

Each member of the group glanced at each other nervously fear present in the air around them.

"Umm..." fear present in the female voice

"You know the order as do they" joyful tone in the Thanagrian voice "Let just have some fun with them" a sickening grin crawled onto his face as he eyed the female member of the group.

"Why not I've had a long night"

Batman could not let this happen and he jumped down in-between the two groups his cape covering him as he landed

The Thanagrians jumped as Batman landed in front of them "Not another one of these dicks" a man behind Batman said.

"Look just go we can handle ourselves"

The Thanagrians burst out into laughter at the sight of Batman "Oh no it's the Batman hahaha."

The dark knight stood unfazed by the surprising reaction to his entrance and stood his ground.

One of the Thanagrians drew his weapon and tapped it on his hand repeatedly as he walk towards Batman "This is going be fun" he stated as he swung his weapon.

As the weapon got closer to Batman he dodged it and as the soldier was unbalanced Batman kick his inner thigh causing him to fall backwards and as he did Bruce brought his leg around and used his heal and hit him in the chest and pushing him to the ground causing the air to evacuate the Thanagrians body and crushing his wings with his own weight causing him to pass out.

"What the fuck?" the group of people said

The other Thanagrians waste no time to begin the attack on Batman and with the same ease as the other one Batman dodged their attack and counterattacked.

"Stop moving" One of the shouted as he failed again to hit Batman

Batman lured the other soldier into attacking him and as he did Batman dodged and caused him to hit fellow knocking him to the ground.

"Shit"

Batmen stood where he had landed earlier and could see the fear in the last standing Thanagrians eyes. "Stay away from me" he shouted as he began to take off and fly away.

Bruce turned to group of people and saw teenager's 4 male and 2 female some looking barley 16.

"Go home before more come"

"You idiot" The woman shouted at him "We wanted to take them all" as she pushed him out of the way and pulled out a device and clamped it on to each one of the Thanagrians wing's and tied their hands and feet.

"We better hurry before they com back" as each member of the group picked up the two soldiers and carried them into the ally.

"What about him?" one of the group asked the woman as he looking at batman

"Come on then hurry up you before more come"

Bruce knew that he had little choice and followed them in hopes to find out more about what had happened in the last 60 years and then he could maybe find a way to get to the Batcave without having to fight the entire Thanagrian army.

As Bruce walked behind the group carrying the unconscious Thanagrians he could not help but wonder who these people were. Looking at them he could see that they all had suffered minor and major injuries from the some fresh some old.

One of the men carrying the soldier put more weight on his left leg than the other showing that he had suffered a major break but also the way he carried him self showed that he was a military man bold and confidant.

The woman had walked ahead to a door and knocked on it and then a small slit in the door opened and she spoke into it and thee door opened and they carried the Thanagrians in and Bruce followed in as the door slammed shut and the sound of several locks on the door being secured.

Few hours later...

"You ever seen one of the Batmen fight like that?" the youngest member of the group asked

"Never. That was some kung fu shit" one replied as he looked over at the Batman fiddling with some tech he had pulled out after they arrived at the outpost

"Most of them couldn't even beat us let alone 3 Thanagrians single handed"

"another topic" the other woman of the group said "What you think she'll get out of them this time?"

"The wing nuts? Not much they are just soldiers on patrol"

"You'd be surprised what you can get from just a soldier" The group jumped as Batman appeared behind them

"What the...How did you do that?" the youngest asked

"Impressive" The woman stated with a grin on her face

"You one of the best Batmen I've ever seen" the man said "Most of the other one's couldn't sneak up on a deaf man"

"I'm assuming you are the resistance I've heard about" Batman said "I was told you could help me"

"And what make's you think were the resistance?" the Woman stated glaring at him

Batman turned his back and slowly walked over to one of the wall's and knocked on it twice.

"For one thing at least 2 of you have a military background, and I assume the Thanagrians would have made it illegal for humans to be in the military."

"How did you know that?" the man asked

"Also" and with a quick turn a baterang flew through the air aimed at the woman sitting down and with a quick movement she claps her hand together catching the baterang between her hands.

The man stood up and pulled out a revolver and pointed it at Batman "Why the fuck did you do that?"

"Only one type of human could catch that. Amazonian"

"Put your gun down Jack" The second Woman said as she approached the group. As she approached the other woman she put her hand out and the woman put the Baterang and started to examine it.

"Great craftsmen ship" The woman said seductively as she approached the dark knight "I've only seen one other like it in the world and our leader has it. It was made by the original Batman. Where did you get this?" She demanded to know as the threw it to his feet.

Batman stood his ground.

_Beep Beep _

"Team 3 here" she responded

"Understood" She turned back to the group "New orders. Back to HQ on the double"

"What about the prisoners?" Jack asked

"Got what I needed from them"

"And him" The Amazon asked

"Exit's that way" and with that the set of in the other direction.

Team 3 arrived at the HQ...

"What did you find out?" Shayera asked Team 3

"Nothing new just the that they will be stepping up patrols in all major city's within the next week or 2 in preparation for his arrival" the Amazon replied

"Anything else?"

"Well there was the Batman" Jack said

"Another one" Shayera said in annoyance "The destroy what he stood for"

"Expect this one was good he's the closest I've seen anyone get to him"

Shayera's interest was peaked at the sound of this news. Then a sound from above caught her attention "Were you followed?"

"No we covered our track just like we were trained" The leader of the Team stated

"Not well enough" Shayera swung her mace at the voice behind her and with a quick dodge and sweep she was on the ground and her mace out of her hand's

She looked up and saw Batman standing over her "How did you find use you find use copycat?"

"Your team need to over their tracks better"

Batman extended his hand to help her up and she swatted it out the way as she stood back up ready to fight.

Then she looks closer at him and could see that his outfit was dead on what she saw her friend were on their last fight. Not only that but no one could have followed her teams or even find this base without knowing were it is. Then she came to his eyes. The may have been covered but she could see that this may not be some one pretending to be her friend. But she had to be sure

"Intruder" she shouted and within second Batman was surrounded by a dozen people all trained by herself

As one went for an attack a cloud of smoke engulfed the area.

As the cloud dissipated in was clear that her soldiers had all but defeated and Batman was no where to be seen.

"Where did he go?" Jack shouted as he looked around trying to see where he'd gone.

Shayera smirked as she waited for what she knew was to come next if it was really her friend back from the dead.

"Did I pass your test?" Batman voice coming from behind her

"Yes you did" and she turned and embraced him in a hug

As she let go of him she punched him on the shoulder "Where have u been all this time?"

"You tell me. The last thing I remember is being hit with Weather Wizards lighting then everything went green" Batman explained

"Follow me I'll tell you what you've missed old friend"

**Hope you enjoyed the chap. Please tell me what you think and how I can improve it. **

**Any questions fell free to ask in your review or PM me here or on ma twitter ScottishW92 thx**

**Sincerely Scottishwarrior**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you like the Chapter**

**Plz review Positive/Negative**

Chapter 9

Like an old friend

As Shayera walk with her old friend she could not help but be grateful for his return but at the same time wonder how he had and also how Diana would react to this news.

HQ briefing room...

Bruce look round and saw that much of the tech that he had invested and that he used in the Batcave was being used in the base even if it had been butchered and set up incorrectly to optimize it's effectiveness.

"care to explain?" Shayera asked as she leaned against the wall

"I'll let you know when I do" Bruce replied

"What the great Batman is stumped?" Shayera chuckle

"I rather know what happened here"

Shayera look down and felt pain in the fact that she would have to tell her friend that the world that he once knew was gone but then again he was always planing for everything even the impossible.

"What do you know already?"

"I know that I'm 60 years in the future and that Earth has been taken over by the Thanagrians, Other than that not much"

"You always were 3 steps ahead of us" Shayera look at him with hungry eyes and thought back to the sight of him being killed by Toyman and how she felt about his return and how he had come back.

"What hero's are left or even alive in the resistance?"

"Not many" she replied as she walked over towards a large table surrounded by several chairs and sat down.

Shayera explained what had happened to Earth when the Thanagrians arrived and tricked not only her but they entire league.

"Each member of fought bravely after we found out but I had given each member's weakness to my people and they didn't stand a chance"

Bruce could see the regret in her eyes, she was still punishing herself for what had happened back then.

He walked over to an sat next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder "you should not blame you self for what happened you were tricked just like the rest of the league"

Those words had been said to her many time before but coming from Batman they meant more than they ever had before.

"What members of the league are still here?"

"Each member of the league were taken prisoner including me and taken on board of individual sip each designed to hold them. Diana was the first to escape and I was the second" She struggled to say the next part "Clark and J'onn were taken and we have no idea where they are but Wally and John..." a tear fell down her cheek "They were killed trying to escape"

Bruce knew that it was unlikely that most of the people he knew were dead but he still felt a grief but was glad that they went down fighting.

"Where are Clark and J'onn now?"

"We don't know but..."

_Beep Beep _

"Shayera here...On my way"

Shayera jumped up and headed for the door "Up for some fun"

Metropolis Thanagarian base...

"How long do you think we've got before reinforcements arrive?" resistance member asked Diana

"Knowing Shayera not long" Diana replied with a smug smile on her face as she readied for a fight

"till then lets have some fun"

_Bang _

A large explosion erupted from the entrance of the base and with that a horde or Thanagrians and humans began to charge in and gun fire echoed from both sides.

Wonder Woman charged forward drawing her sword and engaged a group of Thanagarian solders taking them out with ease.

Wonder woman deflected any bullet that came near her and continued to slash her way throw any Thanagarian that came near her and using they occasional as a shield to defend against any bullets that she could not catch with her blade or bracelets.

Diana clashed with a LT as her blade and his axe collided and they were in a test of strength.

"You think you can match and Amazon"

As she pushed him back and kicked him in the ball's and then kneed him in the face breaking his neck.

Diana turned and saw Shayera fly in the entrance and took out a large number of the Thanagarian forces with each swing of her mace and landed next to Diana.

"Took you long enough"

"Sorry traffic was murder" Shayera joked

As Shayera and Diana along with the rest of the resistance fighters continued to fight back the Thanagarian forces they began to retreat.

"I think we best get out of here now don't you think?" one of the men asked

"good idea" Shayera replied "All of you finished up and get out of hear as soon as you can"

"Understood"

Outside the base...

"Retreat" The Thanagarian Commander shouted

As everyone began to retreat the Commander something wrap around him and he was pulled into an nearby ally.

"Where am I? Who dares?" he demanded to know as he found himself upside down and a tight metallic cable wrapped around him.

Batman emerged from the darkness.

"One of you" as the commander burst out laughing

Batman slowly walk towards him "What...what are you doing?" slight hint of fear in the commanders voice

The glare from Batman began to unhinge the Commander as he approached

"How about you answer some of my questions?"

Few moment later...

Diana chuckled as she and Shayera left the base relishing in the victory that they had today.

"What fun, what the status with the Intel on what the Thanagrians are up to?"

"Maybe I can help with that"

Diana turned and saw a man dressed as Batman emerging from the dark ally dragging the commander.

"One of you again, how did you managed to catch him did he..." a batarang flew past her head hitting something behind her.

She turned and saw a soldier fall to the ground and the batarang landing at her feet.

She reached down and picked it up as she studied it she reached looked at the necklaces that she made out of the one that fell from Bruce's belt when he was killed by Toyman all those years ago.

"Where did you get this?" She demanded to know

"Same old Princess" Bruce chuckled

"Tell me about it" Shayera chuckled

Batman looked around and knew that they didn't have long "I think we best get back before they come back"

Diana still had a look of shock and confusion on her face at what she was seeing. But she knew that they were right and they set off for the base.

Resistance HQ...

Diana was still wondering if it was really Bruce had returned and how was it possible.

"What's the latest report?" Jack asked running up to Shayera

"mission was success, and we have guest" Shayera said as Batman dragged the Commander into the base

"WOW nice one" Jack grinning from ear to ear.

"Take him to the holding cell" Diana ordered "You two briefing room" staring at Batman and Shayera

Briefing room...

Diana felt both joy and worry in the fact the one of her closest friends have returned from the dead but could not help but wonder why and how?

"Before you ask princess I have only theory's of how I am here right now your guess is as good as mine" Bruce said

"Right now I'm just glad the your back" Diana gave the first smile of happiness that she had given in along time.

Diana had been through so much in the last 60 years after losing her Themyscira to the Thanagrians and being one of the last Amazons on Earth to losing so many of her friend's the fact of gaining one back seemed impossible and now she could be happy for something for once

"Well I think we best come up with a plan for the information we got of the Commander" Shayera said breaking the silence

They gathered around the table in the centre and went over their plan...

**Hope you like the story so far :D. **

**I have plan for both this story and my other story so no probs :D**

**Plz if you have and point of the story plz let me know by review or PM me **

**sincerely Scottishwarrior **

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long delay just have't had the time **

**I hope you like it plz let me know if you like **

**:D **

Chapter 3

old fling and new scar's

Bruce looked down at the Thanagrian HQ in metropolis and from the info he got from the Commander about the security patrols seemed to be accurate.

"You in position?" Bruce said over the com to Hawkgirl.

"Yeah were in position." She replied "you sure about this? Wait your Batman your always sure" she chuckled

"Wait for my signal"

Where Diana and shayera are...

"He hasn't changed" Shayera chuckled

Diana waited for his signal.

"Princess cheer as always. You'd think after your crush reappears you'd liven up"

Diana turned to her a slight blush on her face "there is still a battle to win"

Diana reached up to the batarang she wore as a necklaces that had found after searching the rubble of battle the one where Batman was shot into toymans weapon.

"Plus you know Batman he's all about the mission"

"You'd think he'd smile at least once huh" Shayera chuckled

"Well bat's you in?" Shayera said over the com

"I'm in position" Bruce replied how about that distraction now?"

"You got it" she replied and turned and nodded to Diana and both flew up and Shayera throw her mace toward the nearest guard knocking him through the wall of the HQ.

With that dozens of rebels charged towards the HQ firing at the nearest guard taking out a few while other's took cover or flight.

Where Bruce was...

Batman observed from the shadows as most of the guard's ran to the front to retaliate from the attack.

As each guard went buy he counted each one determining how many where heading to the fron and how many he would have to left to deal with.

Several second's no other guards were going by and he knew that their were about 4-6 guards between him and the target the main computer which had all the info he would need to make up a plan to end the war once and for all.

Batman reached into his belt a took out several knock-out gas capsules and threw them down the hall landing right between the remaining guards and the gas released.

After the gas disabused Bruce ran down the hall into the main computer room and accessed the main computer easily by-passing the security and deactivating the outer and inter defences.

Batman download all the files from the computer and turned to exit the room.

"your the first batmen to get this far i'll give you that"

Standing in the door way was a near 7 foot tall Thangrian with metal wings and a large nth metal blade in his hand.

Batman analysed his opponent looking for a weakness.

"Though your not as talkative and your missing the grin and make-up" The Thanagrian chuckled as he charged towards Batman .

As he approached timed seemed to slow for Batman as he prepared him self. Just as the blade got close to him he moved like water as he caught the blade and hand of his opponent and throw him to the ground and delivered a knee to the face knocking him out.

As Bruce looked at the Thanagrian he noticed that the wings were some kind of harness attaching them to him.

He removed them and checked them out.

"These could be useful"

Where Diana and Shayera are...

"Any word?" Shayera asked Diana as the fought their way through dozens of Thanagrians while the rebels on the ground took on the human loyal to the Thanagrians.

"Nothing yet" Diana replied as she lassoed two Thanagrians throwing them into the ground.

"I've got what I need" Batman said over the com "Return to base now"

"Got it" replied Shayera "Retreat" She shouted and in seconds the rebels retreated

"Where are you Batman?" Diana asked over them com as she flew away from the HQ

"Here" Diana turned to see Batman flying through the air with wing's on his back

"Nice wing's bat" Shayera chuckled

**Hope you liked it :D **

**Plz Review and the me know what you think and if want to help me out i stuck at where i want this to go with it just PM me**

**Thx for reading :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Long** time no update. Sorry took so long to update this story, just been super busy and had a major case of writers block for the longest time. **

**I hope u all like it.**

**Chapter 4**

**New time same fight**

Batman had spent most of the past 4 month in a chamber he had made into a makeshift Batcave were he had been studying over all the data that he had gotten from the Thanagarian base. Most of it was encrypted and with out access to the Batcave it proved difficult to decrypt the files.

Lucky for him the Thanagarian hadn't recovered to quickly after their attack preventing them from following them back to HQ.

Most of the easier once to decrypt only contained patrol data, prisoner list for the Thanagarian concentration camp's and some incomplete data about a Project "saving Hawk" and one heavely encrypted file called "Saving Hawk" which was proving more difficult to decrypt each day.

Bruce had only left his Makeshift Batcave to get supplies and to find more equipment that he and the rebel's needed such as food, water and anything that was useful.

He was impressed on how well Diana and Shayera had organized this rebel army giving a ray of hope to all who were sick of the Thanagrians rule.

He had seen how bad it had gotten when he sneaked out every now and then to see if he could find anything else and to observe how bad it had gotten.

He saw how the Thanagarian's treated those who didn't accept their laws and rule without question . He had saved a few people at the displeasure of some of the rebels who weren't to happy about him risking the wrath of the "wing nut's" if he kept doing it.

Shayera had told him that but she knew that there was nothing she could say or do that would stop him from doing it. She just said "be careful" and gave him a peek on the cheek.

He had also been researching the wing's that he had gotten off the Thanagarian he fought in the HQ. With Shayera's help he was able to modify the Nth to his liking giving them the bat touch and finding a way to make them be like a cape which he could activate into his wing's to fly. It took a few days of practice but he had mastered them none the less.

"So how's it coming along?" Diana asked from the doorway

"Same as last time Princess" He replied not taking his eye's off the screen.

"You left the base again last night" she stated a touch of concern in her voice

"I needed something to help me break through the file I mentioned"

"you could have came to me and I would have sent some troop..."

"No time" he cut her off "I move faster on my own and I needed it quickly. Plus you need all the troops here"

Diana opened her mouth but just shook her head and smiled knowing that there was no point in arguing.

"Is there anything else you need?" Batman asked turning to face her

"Training" she insisted

"I don't.."

"Nope" she raised her index finger shaking it mockingly "Training now" and she left

_How does she always do that _Bruce thought as he set the computer to auto-decrypt and followed her.

Training room...

The Training room contained every kind of weapon that the rebels had been able to scavenge. From new look gun's and swords to antique weapons and one or two Nth metal weapons.

Diana checked over the sword's and other melee weapons placing her blade she had in a scarub on her hip and placing it on to the table next to the other blades that she had saved from her home.

"I heard about Themascra" Diana smiled as she turned to see Batman a few feet behind her

"I missed that" she chuckled avoiding the topic and walk pass him heading to a ring painted onto the ground

"I'm sorry princess for what it's worth"

"are you ready to spar?" she replied as she got into a fighting stance in the ring.

Batman walked into the ring and stood still giving a small bow to signal that he was ready and with that Wonder woman lunged at him.

With in a second her fist was inches away from Bruce's face and she stopped and he didn't flinch. She smiled "you could always tell" and she took another swing at him with her other hand and this time she didn't stop.

Bruce moved like liquid as he dodged it and caught her arm in his and twisted his body to throw her but she reacted and went for his left leg trying to knock him off balance but he saw it coming and raised his blocking her kick causing her to lose her balance for a split second but it was enough time for Batman to throw her to the ground and lock her into an armbar.

"You losing your touch Princess" Bruce mocked as he held her in the bar "give?"

"not in your life" Diana replied as she twisted her her body and positioned her feet and lifted her self up and and causing Batman to let go of his lock making him roll back onto his feet.

The locked eyes both studying each other waiting for either one to make a move.

Diana glanced over at a spear on the wall behind Batman and on instinct she sprinted towards it.

As she closed the gape between her and Batman he went for a round house to her leg's and she leaped into the air somersaulting past him landing at the spear.

As she grabbed it a Baterang woshed past her ear embedding it into the shaft of the spear it made her smile.

She lifted the spear of the all and went right for Bruce lunging the spear at him, just as the spear was about to hit him he moved enough to miss the tip and grabbed the shaft and in one swift movement he stuck it with his knee shattering it.

Diana was not surprised in fact she expected it and as the shaft of the spear shattered she let it go and moved quickly and grabbed his knee with it was still raised and swept his other leg and as he was falling to the ground she pushed him down sitting on top of him pining him to the ground and grabbing his arms pining them above his head.

"nice move" Bruce replied

Diana move close to his face her lips only inches away from his "not bad your self. A little slow on your left though" she chuckled moving a little closer to his lip's

"you need to watch you right" he replied "your speed can only save you so often"

"It managed to get you on your back"

With that Bruce arched his back causing Wonder woman to lose he balance, with that Batman griped her hand and rolled back and her to roll with him and he landed on between her leg's griping her wrists pining her.

"Now who on their back"

Then Diana lock her leg's around his waist "Now what are you going to do?"

"This" and Bruce kissed her and she replied by kissing him back

"about time you two did that" They broke their kiss to see Shayera standing in the door way chuckling

**Thx for reading. Let me know what you thing of it so far. And yes i will be diveing more into my face super romance Batwonder. I hope u like the sparing scene i just really wanted to do it. **

**Let me know what you think and review plz. **


End file.
